Sweet
by therealladyearth
Summary: Shiemi just happens to be in love with Paku. And Paku just happens to be in love with Shiemi. YURI Paku/Shiemi Not specifically connected chapters in between 150 and 250 words long.
1. Shiemi 1

**And so I prove my insanity. **

**Disclaimer: Eh... I forgot who Ao no Exrcist belongs to. Not me though.**

Shiemi had fallen in love the first time their eyes met.

From then on, she'd discovered her heart would speed to the point of breaking every millisecond in their presence.

She really hoped she was loved back, otherwise all the cards and chocolates sent would prove useless.

She gazed fondly at the photo of her crush, her pale, slender hands dangerously close to her lace underwear.

_Ah, my heart aches for you, love. When will you come to my room, and sweep me off my feet, riding into the sunset on an alicorn?_

_My darling love, how could you torture me so?_

_I ache for you, to the point of breaking._

She didn't care if her crush wasn't into her, she'd work all the kinks out.

Everything was worth the love of her classmate.

Her beautiful, wonderful, seductive classmate.

Who just happened to be named Paku.

**Ahaha, crack pairing. LOL**

**Tell me if you want more. Actually, I'll just make more.**


	2. Paku 1

**Hello! I m back! /shot**

**Disclaiming the anime , manga and anything to do with it.**

Paku gazed longingly at the silky blonde locks of her classmate.

_I wonder what her hair would feel like on my skin during sex? Oh God, I'm becoming perverted!_

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Izumo staring concernedly at her, so she turned and smiled at the temperamental girl with large eyebrows.

"Are you okay, Izumo-chan?"

"Y-Yeah!" The raven wasnt suspecting anything to be said, made obvious by her response.

"Good, I wouldn't want you being sick, or something!"

"Thanks, Paku." Paku was grateful for the fact that Izumo worried so much about her, but also wished that she would be nicer to her crush.

Okumura-sensei frowned at them, but didn't comment when they stopped talking.

And so, Paku was free to stare at Shiemi's blonde locks again, just like how Shima seemed to be eyeing Izumo's raven pigtails.

**Oh god, I'm on a roll. If I don't add another tonight, don't expect one until around Monday.**


	3. Closet

**Hello again.**

It was Rin's idea to get Shiemi and Paku together, surprisingly.

"Why them?" Izumo had protested greatly, as well as Bon, but everyone agreed to the idea as well.

"Let's lock them in a closet together, then come back in two hours to see if they had sex!" Rin declared excitedly.

Aside from the sex part, everyone had agreed.

* * *

"Come with me, Shiemi-chan!" Rin waved joyously to the shy blonde girl. He gestured wildly to a seemingly innocent closet. "This is where Mephisto, Amaimon, Yukio and I got together, technically! We really scared the janitor, though..."

"Um, Rin?" Shiemi asked as his mind ventured to his incestual sexual escapades.

"Anyways, get in!"

And so she was shoved into the closet, landing on something soft.

"Who is this?!" The something was loud, and... Humanlike.

"Paku? It's me, Shiemi!"

For a while, it was awkward, but they talked and got used to each other.

Paku also kissed Shiemi.

The janitor was also scared by their nude bodies later that night.

Poor janitor.

**And I am done for the night.**


	4. Class 1

Shiemi loved flowers, Paku noticed. Well, she did grow up around plants, and her familiar was plant-based, so of course she loved plants.  
But Shiemi loved plants to the extreme. Whenever Paku tries to glimpse under that tantalizing miniskirt, she saw a flash of flower-patterned lace. And through the white shirt of the school uniform on a hot day, you could see a pattern of roses. It was cute, especially since Shiemi never noticed anyone checking out her underwear. Well, at least she didn't notice any _girls_ looking at her chest or under her skirt.

"Shima-san, please stop looking at my chest," Shiemi pleaded nervously, covering her chest with a hand. Out of the corner of her eye, Paku could see Izumo staring longingly at Shima. She didn't pay much attention to Izumo though, because she was so pissed off at Shima. She was going to kill that womanizer-

"That's so not cool, dude," Rin frowned at Shima, blocking his sight of Shiemi. "You totally spilled water on her on purpose."

"He did?!" Shiemi sounded really mad all of a sudden. Poor Shima cowered at her angry eyes.

Maybe Paku could buy her flowers.

* * *

**And here I update one of the few Ao Exorcist yuri stories. **

**I no own Blue Exorcist.**


End file.
